Mystic Messenger - The Confession before Tomorrow
by CAPSon
Summary: Day 10 of Jumin's route from MC's perspective as someone who will "reset her life" to find the true ending.


10 days have passed since the day I was drawn into Rika's apartment.

3 days have passed since the day I came to you. To be with you when things were rough.

2 days have passed since you stole a kiss from me. A long, deep kiss.

At that time, I was not sure if you really liked me. As you predicted, Sarah Choi was in deep shock, and decided to leave the premise, screaming in frustration. You and Jaehee both told me once that you'd use your charms to get women to sign business contracts, and you'd turn cold once the deal had been set and done.

However, you didn't turn cold towards me. In fact, your love, passion and obsession towards me burn. They burn like a flame, and I, like a moth, was attracted to you.

I couldn't help but actually to feel a huge sense of relief that Elizabeth 3rd ran away from the place you thought was a palace to her. I knew very well that you'd be hurt, but my brain told my lips to convince you not to lock her up in a cage. What you didn't know – and I hope would never know – was that I said so not because I felt compassion towards her.

It was because I realized that Elizabeth 3rd was feeling anxious and distressed.

Who wouldn't try to escape when the person who had been taking a good care of you suddenly took your freedom away? I knew Elizabeth would run the moment you let the door to the cage open. Her fur was frizzy, and she had been staying close to the bars of her enclosure all the time. Even though she did not show much movement, she was fidgety. I do not speak the language of cats, but a normal person would be able to deduce something as obvious as this.

With Elizabeth 3rd gone, I was ready to fill your empty heart.

I was convinced that would be the only one in your heart. And now, I am.

My decision was a gamble. I knew that your first instinct is to take me as Elizabeth 3rd's replacement. Jumin, when you told me you were joking about how I should try to enter the cage when I was bored, I think it was not a joke. The depth of your voice told me so. Everyone had been telling me how emotionless you are, but I understand the changes in your tone.

It is only natural that I paid very careful attention for someone I was attracted to.

When you mentioned Rika as you read me to sleep, my heart sunk. I had known that you were not emotionless as what others say. I had assumed that you might have fallen in love with another woman before our encounter - I defended you when everyone is questioning your aversion towards women. However, it felt much more bitter when her name was out from your lips.

I pretended not to care about Rika, and made sure that you only thought of me. A barrage of questions came across my mind – I really wanted to know what your relationship was with Rika. How much your heart was broken to love the fiancée of your closest friend. However, I was scared. I was scared that if I mentioned her name, your feelings for her would resurface, and mine would be buried under her shadow.

I wanted to be the person you love the most. I wanted to be at the center of the stage of our romance.

Today, you let me go back to Rika's apartment.

When V came back with Elizabeth 3rd, I was surprised. But at the same time, I don't want you to realize that I had been such a calculating woman who was aiming for your heart. I told you that you should take her back, and I convinced you that you are the best owner Elizabeth 3rd can have.

You told me how much you love me, and how much you miss me as if your feelings for me were never obvious enough since the day our eyes met. As if your romantic declarations in the chatroom was too subtle and vague to be noticed.

Jumin, no words can express how happy I was when you cherished me for the past ten days. Those days felt so unrealistic. It was a true bliss – I felt like a very special princess when you immediately left your work when I told you I missed you. I was happy to the point that I did not even feel guilty towards Jaehee, who had been overworking herself to cover your absence.

Tomorrow will finally be the day of the party. The party that brought me to RFA. The party that brought me to you.

I hope that everything goes well tomorrow. I hope that you can reconcile with your father. After all, you do love your father very much. I wish Glam Choi and Sarah would leave your father, and that he no longer make you sad by getting entranced by women like them.

I am excited, but at the same time, I do not wish for tomorrow to come.

Han Jumin, thank you, and I'm sorry.

Seven is waiting, and I know I have to go.

I'm sorry.


End file.
